Phantom Shots
by dpphan333
Summary: DxS Your average Danny Phantom one-shot collection. Some might be AU or genderbenders. Rated for freedom. Latest 'shot: Naive. It was naïve of her to think that she would lead a normal life...
1. Announcement

This is just an introduction, I guess you could say, to this—the infamous 'general one-shot collection' that everyone seems to do. I have a few one-shots (non completed at this time, unfortunately, except this...!), so...they'll all go here. These are all set in a slight-AU in which Danny Fenton and Phantom are somewhat split-personalities (they are able to speak to each other mentally).

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Wish I did, though!...Darn, I guess Desiree isn't around. Ah, well. I can try, can't I?_

**All bold font is Danny's ghost half talking to him mentally. When Danny is in ghost mode, Danny speaking mentally to Phantom is also in bold. That is a constant through all these one-shots. That is all. **

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————

_**Announcement**_

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————

It had been a few day since Daniel 'Danny' Fenton had gotten his ghostly powers. He and his friends—Samantha 'Sam' Manson and Tucker Foley—were all making sure to be careful; they didn't want somebody to see one of Danny's 'malfunctions'!

Actually, it wasn't really that bad. The more Danny used his powers _on purpose_, the more control he had for that day. If he didn't use them at all _on purpose_, however, they would use _themselves_. It scared the poor half-ghost, but that goes without saying, doesn't it? And...why did he feel like he this power...this power that he had yet to let out...?

One day, it came clear on what this 'power' was...

Danny, Sam, and Tucker (the infamous 'loser trio') walked down the hallways of Casper High. Sam suddenly spoke up, "Hey, Danny, want to go check out that abandoned hallway?"

"Abandoned hallway? Oh, no, you don't mean the 'haunted' one, do you!?" Danny groaned, "Sam..."

"Come on, Danny! I swear, this will be the last thing I dare you to do! Especially after"—Sam winced when her half-ghost friend's arm faded into intangibility—"the...accident..."

Danny looked at his intangible arm dumbly for a moment before yelping and hiding it behind his back so nobody saw it. Nobody seemed to care about his weird behavior—he was just a loser, after all. Danny sighed and said, "Fine, fine...I mean, really, what's the worst that can happen?" So, the trio turned the corner into the abandoned hallway.

Tucker remarked after a while, "Is it just me, or is it...darker in this hallway."

"Not just you, Tuck. Not just you." Danny shuddered. Suddenly, a swirl of blue mist escaped his mouth. "What the heck? Is this...a new ghost power?"

"Wonder what it does?" Sam mused, staring at the blue mist until it dissolved. "Huh..."

Suddenly, a green wolf with glowing crimson eyes jumped through the wall, intangible. The spectral animal growled at Danny and pounced. Danny yelped and dodged it with a, "Holy crud...!"

"A ghost!" Tucker yelped. He hid behind Sam, who rolled her eyes. The ghost wolf turned to them and growled, towering over them.

"H-hey! Leave them alone!" Danny demanded, glaring. The ghost wolf glared at him and swiped a claw. The half-ghost dived under it, determination gone again, and thought, _'What the heck do I do!?'_

A voice echoed through his head, sounding like his own but echoing, **Call me out.**

'_W...what?'_

The voice sighed, **Look, just...trust me, ok? Call me out. You'll know what to do.**

Danny froze and suddenly announced something that changed his life...forever.

"...I'm...goin' ghost..."

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Yeah, it wasn't that good, I know. It's kinda' obvious what happens next, so there's not second part to this...or will there be? Hm...ah, well.

Review, please! And remember—I knew this was horrible already. Not to mention short. Meh.


	2. Favorite' Dipstick

Oh my. A DxE story, huh? Actually, it's only semi-DxE, since this story is a 'prequel' to my other story _**Future Prisoner**_.

————————————————————————————————————————————————

_**Favorite Dipstick**_

————————————————————————————————————————————————

"_Ember, you will remember. Ember! One thing remains. Oh, Ember, so warm and tender! You will remember my name..."_

Ember sang as the crowd chanted her name, louder and louder, "_Ember! Ember! Ember! Ember_!"

Ember sneered. Her flaming ponytail increased in size the more they chanted her name, making her more powerful. This was it! Soon, the whole world would be chanting her name and she'd rule the world! And, unlike last time, she wasn't near that stupid, annoying, mean, foolish, prepubescent...dipstick, Danny Phantom!

"Hey, no-hit wonder! You never did get ta' answer that question if you take _requests_!"

Ember groaned. Looks like she spoke too soon. Ember frowned at Phantom as he hovered in front of her, his legs fused into a ghostly tail. He had his arms crossed and a lopsided grin on his face.

Ember rolled her eyes, "Great, if it isn't my favorite dipstick!" She held up her guitar and turned the dial on it until it was on the wave icon and strung her clenched fist on the cord, shooting a generic green blast at the half-ghost hero.

Phantom quickly dodged it and charged green and black energy in his clenched fists. "Aw, I'm your favorite? Thanks, Ember!" Phantom fired the blasts from outstretched palms. Ember was sent flying into a wall.

'_Holy...didn't know he was that powerful...!' _Ember turned the dial on her guitar to the more powerful 'fist' blast and quickly began playing on the guitar, shooting blasts that were in the shape of fists. Phantom yelped and dodged them."You shouldn't be flattered, baby pop." Ember retorted slyly, firing another punch blast.

Phantom blinked and dodged it, "Whatever. So, first time I've had to deal with you for...how long? Two years?"

Ember laughed dryly, "Have you been counting?" She turned the dial on her guitar to the strongest blast on it; a skull icon.

"Maybe, but I'm not very good at math." Phantom shrugged. He gave another lopsided grin before charging at Ember full speed through the air with a punch. Ember ducked under him and swung her guitar.

Ember's eyes widened in surprise when she noticed that Phantom had blocked her guitar with his arm. The half-ghost punched her in the stomach. Hard. Ember screamed as she went flying across the stage. She accidentally shot a blast from her guitar that destroyed the speakers nearby. This broke the crowd out of there spell, and when they saw the two ghosts fighting on the stage, they screamed and ran. Smart thing to do, really. Ember lost a bit of energy thanks to the fact there was no-one chanting her name anymore.

Ember stared at Phantom in surprise for a moment before sneering, "It seems you've gotten powerful?"

"A bit." Phantom replied. His hands glowed green and he aimed one of his hands at Ember, palm outstretched. A large green blast of ghostly energy shot from it. Ember blocked it with her guitar, which absorbed the damage of the blast, but pushed her back slightly. Phantom's other hand, still glowing, formed a long ecto-blade and a handle. He swung the sword and a green wave shot from it.

Ember jumped over the wave and played on her guitar, shooting more skull blasts. Seeing the sword, she swung her guitar at Phantom. Phantom blocked it and then swung back. Ember went intangible, but the sword still slashed a gash in her arm. She yelped and backed away. Her ghost powers healed the wound in a few moments, but it still _hurt_! Ember glared at Phantom and said, sounding a bit cautious, "You aren't playing, are ya', dipstick?" She swung her guitar as hard as possible. Phantom ducked under it.

"No, playing's for kids." Phantom sneered and fired green rays from his eyes.

Ember quickly blocked them with her guitar, then swung her guitar downwards, hitting Phantom on the head. Phantom groaned in pain and backed away slightly. Ember then hit the ecto-blade out of his hand with her guitar, then swung again. A perfect hit; Phantom was sent flying across the stage and into a wall with a satisfying _smack_. Phantom hit the ground painfully. Phantom tiredly stood up, holding his forehead painfully.

Ember hovered over him and sneered down at the half-ghost "How 'bout another song?" She turned the dial on her guitar to a new setting. She played the guitar and fired a blue beam from it.

Phantom looked up groggily to be hit by the beam. His eyes widened as the beam hit his chest, knocking him against the wall. Two light blue rings formed at his waist. One moved up and the other moved down, stripping away his ghost form and revealing his human one. Green eyes were now blue, white hair was now black. His hazmat suit was now normal teenaged clothes.

'_What's his human name, again? Oh, who cares.'_ Ember thought as the now human Phantom looked at Ember in surprise.

Phantom groaned as he looked down at himself, "Human? Great. Fine, then."

With a blink, Phantom's human-blue eyes were now his ghostly-glowing green, but he was still human. Ember stared as Phantom suddenly jumped at her with a punch ready, "Take this!"

Ember boredly went intangible with a roll of her eyes and Phantom went flying through her. If he had been in ghost form, Phantom would have maybe been able to hit her if he charged the punch with ghost energy or had turned his arm intangible, but he was human at the moment. Phantom slid along the ground after landing, crouching as he slid. He spun around with a dramatic pose and determined expression on his face. Ember laughed, amused, "You still fight?"

"Well, it is my responsibility." Phantom replied. His hands glowed green and fired a double-palmed blast. Ember gasped as she was sent flying. She recovered in the air.

"B-but...you...since when can you do that as a human!?" Ember asked, shocked.

Phantom rolled his eyes, "Since, oh, I dunno, the whole ghost king thing? Get with the program. Though, back then, I could only fire little blasts from my fingers, but that was years ago, right?" Phantom shot two large blasts from outstretched palms. Ember dodged them and Phantom continued, "Though I'm still weaker in this form."

Ember smirked and, with a swirl of her flaming hair, teleported behind Phantom and swung her guitar, sending him flying. This also created a large bloody gash on his head, but it healed in a few seconds. Ember watched as Phantom stood up.

Phantom laughed, "Even if you did that the first time we fought, it wouldn't have killed me."

"I wasn't trying to kill you. Though, that would have been an added bonus." Ember snapped.

"That was harsh." Phantom said. He struck a pose, "But I'm ending this! Going ghost!" He transformed.

Two light blue rings formed at his waist. One moved up and the other moved down. The one that moved up stopped at his neck and the one that moved down stopped at his knees. They turned so they were one vertical ring as a line of symmetry on his body. It split into two rings. One moved left and the other moved right. Now in his ghost mode again, a portal appeared behind Phantom and he suddenly rocketed into it backwards. A portal appeared behind Ember and Phantom flew out of it full speed. The ghost boy punched the ghostly singer into the ground. Ember hit the ground stomach-first and groaned slightly before rolling over to glare up at the halfa.

Phantom glared back, "Are you sure you weren't trying to kill me."

"I knew you wouldn't die from a simple hit to the head, Phantom. You've survived worse, I've heard." Ember retorted.

"...Good point. Anyway, back to fighting!"

Phantom fired a blast. Ember dodged it and fired a wave of energy from her guitar. Phantom ducked under it and countered. He fired two blasts together so they formed one huge blast that, even when Ember blocked with her guitar, sent her flying through a wall, creating an Ember-shaped hole in aforementioned wall. Ember yelled in surprise.

'_How long has he been this powerful!?'_ Ember though, shocked. She hit the ground with a painful thud and groaned slightly. _'This would be so much easier if people were chanting my name!' _She opened her eyes to see Phantom diving down through the air towards her with a determined look on his face and his legs fused into a long tail thanks to his speed.

Phantom then hovered over her with a lopsided grin. He asked, "Give up, yet?"

Ember moaned, "I'm thinking about it."

She shot a blast from her guitar. Phantom dodged it and created a portal to fly into just another blast whizzed past. A portal appeared and Phantom found himself behind Ember. He punched Ember from behind, knocking her flying into a wall. Ember rolled over and held up her guitar. However, it suddenly went flying from her hands and Phantom caught it/ Phantom grinned, "Some ghosts I fight have telekinesis so one day I tried it myself. Well, actually, I used it by accident when I got angry at this kid at school, but I eventually got some control over it." With his bare (well, gloved) hands, Phantom snapped Ember's guitar in half and dropped both pieces to his feet.

Ember stared at his arms for a moment. _'Whoa, muscles...'_ Ember felt her cheeks heat up slightly at the thought and quickly glared at the halfa before speaking.

"I hate you."

Phantom stared at her for a moment. (Ember half-expected him to burst out laughing.) He looked surprised for a moment, then a bit hurt, then angry.

"You hate me!?" Phantom snapped. Ember raised an eyebrow.

'_Something tells me he's going to start ranting...' _Ember was right. The half-ghost hero began ranting.

"Yeah, you ghosts all hate me. But do you ever wonder what I feel about you ectoplasmic jerks!? Well, let's see...first of all, I never believed in you guys before. At all. Though, I did think ghosts would actually be pretty cool, I was convinced they couldn't be real. But then my friends dared me to go into my father's portal, the one you are all using to come and try to rule the world, and I turned it on. I'm the one that turned on that portal. But that's how I got these stupid powers! If I hadn't gone into that portal, everyone would be enjoying their normal lives. I wouldn't have to fight you and the other ghosts. Without ghosts in my life, I would just be normal, plain Danny Fenton. But no, I have to be only half of the time normal, plain Danny Fenton. The other half...no more then half of my half-life is spent as Danny Phantom! And what do I get? The town thinking I'm Public Enemy Number 1 for a while, but now I'm 98 thought of as a hero...anyway, my first ex-girlfriend became a ghost hunter thanks to Plasmius and then she began hunting me whenever I'm Danny Phantom. Though, now she isn't hunting me anymore, I can't be with her as Fenton, and I don't think she likes Phantom that much, and she never will.

"What else? Oh, my parents are ghost hunters. Yeah, _ironic_, huh? I can't tell them who I am, they _still_ don't trust my ghost half. My friends are the only ones that know. Well, my sister knows, but she doesn't treat me very differently. Well, she's more protective, but that goes without saying. And..." Danny paused and sighed. "Never mind." He created a portal by swinging a glowing green hand. He aimed another blast-ready hand at Ember, "Into the portal."

Ember sighed, "Fine." She walked over to the portal and paused. She spoke, "I know you probably don't care, and it doesn't help, but...I'm sorry about all that stuff you just ranted on about."

Danny stared at her, "Uh...thanks?"

"And I'm no psychiatrist (and I _don't_ suggest going to Spectra. With all _that_ misery, you'll feed her with energy for _months_, maybe years.) but if you ever need to talk...uh...come find me in the zone or somethin'." Ember mumbled.

"...Uh, sure." Danny blinked. Ember went to step into the portal. Danny interupted, "Wait..." Ember looked at him and watched as he picked up the two pieces of her guitar. Ember opened her mouth to say she didn't need them and could force Technus into making another one (though it would take a while), but watched in fascination as the two pieces were placed together and glowed with energy until it was good as new.

Danny handed it to her and grinned lopsidedly, "Uh...here."

"..." Ember silently took it from his grip and looked it over. Yup, good as new. Ember smiled, "Thanks...Danny." And she flew into the ghost portal. Once she was gone. Danny closed the portal with a glowing green hand.

After a few minutes of silence, Danny sighed and said three familiar words which he utters frequently after strange encounters with ghosts...

"That was...interesting..."

————————————————————————

Yes Danny, yes it was. Remember, readers, this is canon to my story _**Future Prisoner**_!

Please review.


	3. Goin' Ghost?

My version on what happened before the episode Mystery Meat. Yay!...I guess...this is Day 1: Going Ghost! I might do Day 2 and more...I have a whole month, as Danny had his powers for a month by Mystery Meat...

————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Day One**

————————————————————————————————————————————————

Daniel 'Danny' James Fenton woke up in his normal bed in his normal house on a normal day...

Yeah, right! The Fenton household – "FentonWorks" – is nevernormal! Danny woke up to hear his parents and his sister fighting. His parents were Jack Fenton, his father, and Madeline 'Maddie' Fenton. His sister was Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton. Danny sighed and quickly changed into his usual attire – a white shirt with a red dot on the chest, red collar, and red on the waist of the shirt and on the end of the sleeves, with blue jeans and black shoes. His hair was raven black with a slightly lighter shade of black on the top of it.

Danny went downstairs and started eating his breakfast. His dad and sister were still arguing. His mother had left the argument and was making some pancakes.

"Ghosts _do _exist! And if you don't believe me, you are no daughter of mine!" His father, Jack, shouted.

Jazz replied, "Please, dad...if ghosts existed, then why haven't you or mom even_ seen one_!?"

Jack replied, "Patience is a virtue, Jazz. Once I meet a ghost, I will rip it apart – molecule by molecule, atom by atom!"

"Um, dad? Those are the same thing, just atoms are parts of a molecule and..." Danny started.

Jack interrupted, "That's nice, Danny, but does this explanation have anything to do with ghosts?"

"Please, kill me now..." Danny mumbled to himself, before replying "No, dad, it doesn't. It'd just bore you..."

Jazz interrupted, "Please, Danny, don't you _dare _finish that sentence with 'to death'..."

Danny sighed and continued eating. He wondered if ghosts existed...would he ever meet one?

A better question: would he _want _to meet one?

Danny quickly wolfed down his cereal and finished it within minutes. Danny ran upstairs to get his stuff for school.

Once he was ready, he dashed downstairs and was about to leave, when Jack stopped him, "Hey, Danny...after school, me and your mother won't be here. I think Jazz said she wouldn't be home, either. So, since I just finished my greatest invention down in the lab..."

"You mean the Fenton Portal?" Danny asked.

"What else? Anyway, you can have your friends over, but _do not touch anything_, ok?" Jack asked.

Danny put his hands up in surrender, "Ok, ok...I get it, dad..." he sighed, "now, can I get to school, now?"

"Fine. See ya later, son!" Jack rushed off. Danny muttered repeatedly to himself – something about 'I will not be like my parents when I grow up...' – as he ran outside and to school.

_-later, after Danny returns from school-_

Once Danny got home, he immediately lied down on the couch. He tried to fall asleep, when the phone rang. Danny groaned and quickly answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey, Danny!"

"Tucker?" Danny asked. Tucker Foley was one of his friends. His usual clothes were his red hat, yellow shirt, green baggy jeans, his glasses and black shoes. Tucker was a techno geek, he never was seen without his PDA, or any piece of technology, for that matter.

Tucker said, on the other end of the phone, "Hey, you said your parents finished the portal thingy. So, can me and Sam come over, yet?"

Danny sighed. He promised Tucker and Sam that he would let them come over. So, he replied. "Fine. Call Sam for me, I'm trying to rest..."

"We're already here!" Tucker called. Danny looked over as the front door opened and his two friends came in. Tucker immediately raced down, into the basement.

Sam sighed, "We should probably catch him before he hurts himself."

"Yeah," Danny agreed with a grin. Sam was his best friend, not counting Tucker. She was almost the opposite of Tucker – a big example is that Tucker is a carnivore and Sam is a herbivore. Sam wore the same shirt Danny did, but it was black with a purple dot/collar/stripes on sleeves and waist and showed her midriff, with a black and green skirt and black combat boots.

Danny and Sam went after Tucker. The techno geek was rushing around the lab. He asked, "So, where's the portal thing?"

"Uh, it's right there," Danny pointed to the obvious portal on the wall. It was closed at the moment.

Tucker indignantly replied, "I knew that; I was just testing you." They looked at the portal and Danny looked around to see an **Open **button. Danny presses it and the three teens watch the portal open to see...

A cylinder-like room, empty except for a few wires. Danny and his friends couldn't see that far inside – it was too dark. Sam laughed, "Oh, yeah, your parents finished it all right!"

"I...I don't understand...dad said it was finished!" Danny sighed, "Oh well, wasn't expecting much, anyway."

"Good point," Tucker shrugged.

Suddenly, Sam said, "Maybe it is working, just the actual portal is somewhere inside? Or maybe it just isn't turned on?"

"Please, Sam..." Danny started.

"Unless you're scared to go inside?" Sam said, smirking.

Danny frowned, and was about to reply, when Tucker added, "Come on, Danny. If you think it's not working, why are you scared?"

"What if it just starts working when I'm inside?" Danny argued.

"Oh, right. You'll go inside and press a button that turns it on, and you'll be killed and turned into a ghost," Sam said, sarcastically, "seriously, Danny, just go in! Even if it does actually turn in when you go in, you should probably have enough time to run out, right?"

"Fine...I don't see why _I _have to..."

Tucker replied, "Because you're the one with insane parents."

Danny didn't reply to this remark. Instead, he put on one of his parents jumpsuits – why they had one to fit him, he didn't want to know – and went inside the portal. Danny shuddered, wondering if this event could change his life forever...

..._Nah_!

Danny continued inside the portal. Not wanting to trip on something, he put a hand on the wall to keep his balance. Unfortunately, he pressing a button. Danny stared as the portal lit up and everything went dark...

...Danny opened his eyes and looked to his left to see Tucker, and then right to see Sam. They stared and backed off as he stood up. Danny groaned, then remarked, sarcastically, "Thanks for helping me up, guys. Really mature...wait, what happened?"

"Um..." Tucker started.

"Danny..." Sam said, pausing, "we don't know what say to tell you, so...just look in a mirror..."

Danny blinked, "Did the portal do something to my face!?" He raced to a mirror and stared, "I look perfectly—" he froze when he was the glow around him, the green eyes, and white hair in the mirror. Danny's finished his sentence, "—weird...wait, am I...dead?"

"No, you'd be in the Ghost Zone or whatever your dad calls it. So...I guess you just look like a ghost," Tucker shrugged.

Danny looked back at the mirror and stared. When he blinked, he opened his eyes and his eyes were still green...and glowed abnormally. Danny backed away from the mirror and hit the ground. Sam went to help him up, but when she pulled him up, he fell _right through_ her hands! The poor boy looked at himself as he became tangible once more.

Danny was scared. _Really_ scared. He looked down at himself and closed his eyes in concentration, "Go back...go back!" suddenly, there was a flash and a small aura came from Danny's waist. Danny (eyes open, but still concentrating), Tucker, and Sam watched as the aura split into two rings that went up and down. As they went up and down, the part of Danny's body they had gone over were back to his human-look. Once the ring that went up was over his head, and – at the same time – the other ring that had gone down was at his feet, he was Danny Fenton once more. The rings disappeared.

"...What just happened?" Danny asked.

Tucker and Sam glanced at each other, then back at Danny. Sam said in a whisper, "I...I think you're half ghost."

_-Casper High, the next day-_

Danny was walking through the hallway with his friends. He whispered, "I still think it was just a hallucination; you know, the portal caused a reaction to our brains or something." Suddenly, his textbook fell to the ground, right through his arms! He stared at the textbook on the ground. Danny laughed nervously. "Ok, maybe not..."

"Hey, Fenturd!"

"Oh, just great..." Danny groaned. He turned around to see Dash, one of the most popular kids in the school, walking towards him. Danny thought to himself, _Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse..._

Dash smirked, "So, Fenton, do you have any sacrifices today so I _might_ leave you alone?"

"I'd gladly sacrifice myself to get away from _your _ugly face!" Danny retorted. It took the teenaged boy a few moments to realize he just talked back to Dash Baxter!

Dash glared, "What'd you just say, Fenton?"

Danny glared back, determined to set Dash straight.

Sam pulled him back and whispered, "Danny, what the heck do you think you're doing?"

"I'll just use my powers and..."

Sam finished for him, "Everyone will know you're half ghost? Besides, you don't even know how to use them that well!"

"...Good point..." Danny sighed. Sam was right. Besides, he would probably mess up somehow. He stepped forward again. "Dash, I don't want to..."

"We'll settle this tomorrow, after school, Fentonia!" Dash interrupted, before stomping off.

Tucker whistled, "That was awesome, dude. Why'd you just change your mind?"

Danny replied, as the three friends continued to walk through the hall, "If I use my newfound...skills, and someone catches me..."

"He'll go from a simple geek to a super powered freak," Sam finished.

Tucker shrugged, "I guess..."

Danny sighed and they went into the first class of the day. It was with Mr. Lancer. Danny couldn't even remember what class it was – and he had the class as the first thing every school day. Danny sat in the back of the class, just in case he did a random intangibility or invisibility act.

The class went by pretty quickly. Danny thought that maybe, this day wouldn't be so bad. Nobody had seen him phase through the desk or go invisible through the class, even Mr. Lancer. Class was soon over and Danny was walking through the hall. His friends had gone to another class, so he was alone for the next one. When he was about to enter the class, he felt a strange tingle through his nervous system, and then he felt a breathe forced out of him. Danny stared as he saw his breathe in a blue mist. He looked around, confused. It was suddenly very cold... but not cold enough to see his breath. What's up with that? And why was it blue, not a colorless gas?

Suddenly, he heard screams. He spun around and saw everyone rush into their classrooms. One of the most prettiest and popular girls in the school rushed past him. She was Paulina Sanchez, and Danny was crushed on her.

...No time for that. Danny ran down the hall and looked around the corner.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

_The Box Ghost? Well, if I can be half-ghost, full ghosts must be real, then..._ Danny then remembered how the Fenton Portal was actually working after the accident. Of course, when he told his parents about how he had turned it on, they were excited, but then they remembered to punish him. He was to be grounded for who knows how long. Anyway, Danny decided he had to stop the Box Ghost – it _was _his fault that the ghost was in the human world, after all.

So, Danny checked that nobody was looking. The windows in all the classes nearby had their shades down, and obviously no kid would be sane enough to stay in the hall with an evil ghost flying around.

Danny then concentrated, just like he had the day before when he transformed back into his human mode. For some reason, Danny stuttered out, really unsure of himself, "Uh...err...goin;...ghost!" The same light blue ring from yesterday exploded from his waist, but it split into smaller rings that went down his arms and legs, then up his head. He was now in his ghost form again with green eyes and white hair. Danny ran out from the corner and shouted, "Hey, you!"

"Who dares stop the Box Ghost!?" The Box Ghost shouted. He was dressed like one of those workers that move – surprise – boxes.

Danny replied, hoping he didn't sound as scared as he felt, "I'm Danny..." he paused. He didn't want to finish with 'Fenton'...so, he said, "I'm Danny Phantom. I'm here to stop your evil...um...boxy...rampage of...doom," Danny was glad that this ghost didn't seem that powerful, so his newbie ghost fighting lines didn't need to be great.

The Box Ghost laughed an evil laugh and replied, "You cannot defeat the god of boxes!"

"Whatever," Danny said. The half-ghost teen then noticed that the Box Ghost was flying. So, Danny jumped up in the air and then noticed...he was flying! "Cool!"

"Newbie ghost, huh?" The Box Ghost said, "Well, this could make it easy for...THE BOX GHOST!"

"Yes, I know who you are," Danny rolled his eyes.

"SILENCE! Prepare to be defeated by...THE BOX-!" The Box Ghost started.

"Yeah, yeah, I know!" Danny dashed at the Box Ghost. Why, he didn't know. But he had to try _something_. Or, started to fly at the Box Ghost, when he felt like he had only one leg. Thinking he just made one of his legs intangible – whenever he made only one limb intangible at once, it felt like it didn't exist – but he still turned his head. Danny braked and stared at the fact that _HIS LEGS WERE NOW A TAIL! _Danny screamed, "W-w-what happened to my legs!?"

"BEWARE!" The Box Ghost made some boxes nearby – why boxes were in the hallway, Danny didn't know – hover into the air, and made them go flying at Danny.

Danny decided to wonder about his weird tail another time. He dodged some boxes and got hit, sending him flying into a wall, before he remembered: he could just phase through them! Danny went intangible and they boxes went through them. Danny dashed at full speed – ignoring his new tail – and started punching the Box Ghost. The half-ghost was amazed at how strong he was. Even if this ghost was a weak hand-to-hand combater, and virtually had no defensive skill, it shouldn't have only taken two punches.

"I give up for now, but I will return! THE BOX GHOST WILL NEVER GIVE UP DEFEATING YOU!!" The Box Ghost went intangible and flew up and out of the school. Danny made sure no-one was looking. He landed and noticed that once he concentrated, he was able to get his two legs again. Danny then decided that he probably wouldn't have to do that ever again. How many times were ghosts going to actually do something like that?

Still...

Danny noticed doors where opening from the classes, so he went invisible to go down the hall. He found a bathroom, so he became visible, phased into the boys bathroom, went into a stall that wasn't occupied, and transformed back into his human mode.

_-later, at lunch-_

Tucker and Sam stared at Danny. He had told them about the Box Ghost. Tucker asked, "So...all he could do was control boxes?"

"And he had my powers, like intangibility. He didn't have super strength...and yes, I do have super strength in ghost mode."

"So, what do you call your...err...other self?" Sam said.

Danny replied, "I started telling the Box Ghost I was 'Danny' then I noticed I couldn't tell him my real name, so I said my name is 'Danny Phantom'."

"But...if you do become a hero and all...somebody is going to realize the similarity between Fenton and Phantom."

"Don't worry about it, Sam," Danny said, "I'll be fine." Suddenly, he phased through the table and was soon underneath it, "I'm not fine now, though..." he got up and sighed, "I sometimes wish I didn't have these stupid powers..."

"Sometimes? You've only had them for a day! What times are you _thankful_ you have them?" Tucker asked, confused.

Danny shrugged, "It felt good I was able to help stop an evil ghost from harming the school. Besides...If _I_ don't, who will?"

"Your parents?" Sam suggested.

Danny suddenly got a scared look on his face, "Speaking of my parents...I...I've been thinking about telling them about...this." He held up a phased out arm.

"No," Tucker said.

"Huh?"

Sam nodded, "I agree with Tucker. You shouldn't tell them. Not yet, anyway..."

Danny asked, "And, why not?"

Tucker replied, "Who knows how they'll react. Haven't they said they'll rip the first ghost they meet into molecules or something?"

"Good point," Danny nodded. Suddenly, he felt a tingle down his spine and a blue mist escaped his mouth. "Oh, no..."

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"It's a power, I think. It happened before the Box Ghost appeared," Danny said.

"So...you have a 'ghost sense'?" Sam asked.

Danny shrugged, "I guess..." his new power interrupted him, his 'ghost sense' going up into the air. Danny looked around, when he heard a scream. He sighed dreamily. "Ah, Paulina..."

Sam mocked, "'Ah, Paulina' "

Tucker smiled, "Jealous much?" he whispered this so only Sam could hear.

Sam glared at Tucker and hit him on the head.

Paulina ran by their table. She stopped at the popular kids table, "The ghost from earlier is back!" The kids all looked at each other in fear and they all started running away. Sam scoffed. "Cowards..."

Once everyone was gone, Danny jumped up onto the table and shouted, a bit more bravely then earlier, "I'm goin' _ghost_!"

Tucker said, "Oh, so now he's got a catch phrase...I want a catch phrase!" Sam rolled her eyes.

The two friends watched Danny transform. This time, only two rings appeared and they went opposite directions, up and down, like the first time, right after he had got his powers. Danny Phantom prepared to fight the Box Ghost – Paulina _had _said it was the ghost from before, right? The Box Ghost phased through the doors Danny was facing towards.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! I AM THE MASTER OF ALL BOXES, AND I..." Before the Box Ghost could continue, Danny dashed towards him and punched him three times, then did a high kick, sending the 'Master of Boxes' flying into a wall. Danny then hovered in front of the ghost.

"I thought you had left already!" Danny said.

"THE BOX GHOST DOES NOT GIVE UP THAT EASILY!" The Box Ghost shouted. Danny sighed before turning the 'evil' ghost intangible and throwing him with amazing strength. Danny flew down to his friends.

Sam remarked, "Um...where'd your legs go?" she was slightly freaked out by his tail.

Danny looked down to see his tail, "I call it my ghost tail. It appears when I fly, most of the time." The ghost teen landed – causing his legs to return – and transformed into his human form.

Tucker asked, "Why do I have a feeling that this...all of this since yesterday...is going to be the end of me?"

Danny and Sam laughed. Tucker joined in and they walked off. Tucker then said, "Um...why am I laughing? I wasn't joking!"

_-__**NOT**__ THE END, obviously-_


	4. Naive

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom._

**Timeline: **Though it doesn't really matter, this is after Phantom Planet. Remember, as always, that Season 1 was 2004, Season 2 was 2005, and the third season ending in 2006. Thus, Danny was 16 in Season 3. So, this 'shot is 37 years into the future...

**Notes: **All the thoughts in this story are Danny's.

**Warning: **Kinda' angsty! Be forewarned of the angsty...hehhehheh...muha...muhaha...MU...MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...Yes. Also, this is a Dani-based one-shot, so...yeah.

...Just to liven things up...nachos.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

_**Naïve**_

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**It was naïve of her to think that she would lead a normal life.**

She was, after all, the clone of a freakin' _superhero_. Not only that, she wasn't a stable clone until the one she was cloned from found out how to do so. For that, she was grateful to him. She would give her life to save him.

Not that it mattered, now that he was going to die.

Danielle 'Dani' Phantom, in ghost form as she found herself more comfortable in it, stared quietly at the bed where Danny Fenton was laying. The physically-twelve year old stared with unblinking eyes at the fifty-three year old half-ghost man on aforementioned bed. The half of Danny that was still alive was dying, and soon he would be dead. He had no real unfinished business; he wouldn't become a ghost, and she would be alone...

**It was naïve of her to think that he wouldn't age like her...not to mention selfish to think such a thing.**

She had always—or, at least, since Danny convinced her that Vlad was evil—considered Danny to be her 'real' father, which made sense considering she was his clone.

Dani spoke, "D...Danny?"

Danny opened his tired blue eyes, sending her an unasked question with them. _'Yes, Dani?'_

She couldn't hear him, but the ghostly girl knew his response. He always listened to whatever the spectral girl needed to say.

"...I...I love you." Dani whispered to the only person she could consider family. She licked her lips nervously, blushing a little in embarrassment.

Danny smiled weakly. With that smile, he was able to respond. _'I love you too, Dani...'_

Dani smiled weakly back, knowing that he loved her more then anyone else could...

"Have I ever told you that I..." She paused, "consider you...my father?" She winced a little, but didn't avert her gaze.

Danny raised an eyebrow, an amused look in his eyes as his weak smile widened a little. _'No, you haven't. I kinda' guessed. I have always considered you a daughter, in a way...'_

**It was naïve of her to think that he didn't think of her as family; it was also naïve of her to consider him 'dad'...but it was understandable.**

"...I wish I knew what you were thinking." Dani laughed weakly, "Unfortunately, you're way to weak of an _old man_ to talk." She smirked.

'_If I could talk, I'd yell at you for calling me old.' _Danny frowned.

"I didn't mean that." Dani put a hand on the ghost man's chest, "What I really wish is that I could be joining you..." She closed her eyes, her eyes stinging of unshed tears.

'_Don't...even wish that. You're just glad Desiree got destroyed all that time ago...' _Danny thought as loudly as possible, hoping that Dani could hear him.

She couldn't.

**It was naïve of **_**him**_** to even try to 'think' at her.**

Dani could tell he was thinking something about Desiree, though, by the look on Danny's face: the same look he had whenever he made a lame joke. Dani giggled softly, "I don't know what you're thinking, Danny...but I bet it was funny."

Danny smiled weakly.

Dani then went back to thinking to herself. Over the years, she and Danny had increased in power. Danny taught her everything she knew about using her ghost powers. Dani learned how to use the Ghostly Wail, ice powers, and a few other powers such as duplication, from Danny. Some powers she taught _him_ were there, too...she learned how to teleport, first, after all.

Well, actually, Danny did teleport before she taught him how, but he could only go very short distances. Now he could be wherever he wanted.

Suddenly, the two half-ghost's ghost senses went off. However, they breathed out green mist. This was their 'half-ghost sense', for the lack of a better term. It was basically just another use of their normal ghost sense that only half-ghost's set off. They couldn't set off each other's half-ghost sense, however.

"Hello, Daniel...uh, and other Danielle."

It was Plasmius who spoke, landing beside Dani. Two shadow black rings appeared around his waist, one moving up and the other moving down, de-transforming him into Vlad Masters...but in a wheelchair, which appeared with the transformation into his human form automatically unless he happened to be off it when he went ghost.

Vlad actually was the exact age he was thirty-seven years ago, wearing his usual black suit. His dark blue eyes were void of any fatigue of someone who was technically almost eighty years old. He had stopped aging sometime around the year of 2008, something which was confusing.

Why didn't Danny stop aging, too?

Dani assumed it was because of the same incident that had destroyed many ghosts, and killed Danny's parents. Dani smiled weakly at the thought. If Danny was her 'father', that made his parents her grandparents...

"Danielle?" Vlad asked, concerned.

"Oh...sorry." Blushed Dani, "I was just, um, thinking."

Vlad chuckled, "That's ok, Danielle. Do you want to leave? I can watch over Danny..." Lately, ever since the Disasteroid incident, he began calling Danny...well, 'Danny', instead of Daniel...well, most of time, at least. That, and it was easier to tell who was talking to if both of the Dannies were around.

Dani smiled weakly, "No, it's ok. I'll stay." She paused, "Um, Uncle Vlad?"

"Yes, little badger?" Vlad also began calling only Danielle by that. The older half-ghost had became more over-protective of the ghost girl since he found out about her un-aging status. Why, Dani wasn't sure, but she was strangely flattered. Still, Dani couldn't think of him as a father anymore...something that Vlad respected.

"...If we could...cure him...would you think it would be the right thing to do?"

'_No.'_

"No," Vlad sighed, "I think that, if someone is going to die of age, that you should let them." He frowned, "Something nether you nor I, little badger, will have to worry about..." He closed his eyes sadly.

'_Melodramatic, much?' _Danny rolled his eyes a little.

Dani noticed this and smiled a little, "I think Danny doesn't like you being angsty, uncle."

Vlad scowled at Danny, the hint of a smile on his face ruining said scowl, "Easy for you to 'say', Danny."

Danny just stared blankly at the technically-older half-ghost, his eyes filled with amusement. _'Whatever, you fruitloop.'_

"I love you, too, little badger." Vlad said to Danny before transforming into his ghost half, which was standing up the instant he was in ghost form, as if he hadn't been sitting down. Plasmius said, his voice the same as when he was human but with a ghostly echo, "I must get going. Please contact me if..." He trailed off before going intangible and flying through the wall. His unsaid finish was _he dies_...

Dani sighed softly.

**It was naïve of her to not support Danny when he believed that Plasmius was actually good. **

Looking at Danny, the ghost girl whispered, "Danny...in case you're scared of...dying...just know that...you're a good person and...you'll meet Sam up there..." The tears in her eyes were inevitable; the fact that they began falling was just the same, as gravity was not able to be avoided...unless you were a ghost.

**It was naïve of her to think her life would be so happy after she was stabilized.**

'_I'm not afraid to die, Danielle.'_

"Can I tell you something?" Dani asked. She smiled a bit sheepishly, "I guess you wouldn't have a choice but to listen, anyway, but..."

'_I will listen.'_

**It was naïve of her to think he wouldn't.**

"...I was always jealous of your relationship with Sam." Dani confessed, "I didn't...don't have anyone." She wiped her stinging eyes almost angrily, "I won't...ever...have anyone..."

'_You will. I promise.' _Danny thought desperately; desperate that she both could hear him and that she would understand.

Dani jumped and gasped.

**It was naïve of her to underestimate her own powers.**

"I...I can...did you just talk?" Dani whispered, shocked.

'_No, that was all you. I stopped learning new powers when I was twenty-four, remember?' _Danny pointed out.

"Yeah..." Dani blinked. "Wait...a new power? I stopped learning new powers since I learned how to not de-transform after using the Ghostly Wail..." She trailed off.

'_I love you.'_

"Love you, too...dad." Dani finished shyly.

'_...You'll carry on my legacy, at least.'_

Dani snorted, "Yeah, for the rest of time!" She smirked a little.

'_Aw, well, at least you can meet my descendants after John and Lilith.' _Danny smiled softly.

Dani nodded, "That's true..."

Danny's smile vanished. _'Dani...' _Danny's mental voice was getting weaker.

**It was naïve of her to think Danny Fenton's voice would always stay strong.**

"Danny? What's wrong?" Dani asked, worriedly.

'_I'm...getting weaker...I can't hold on much longer...' _Danny stared at his 'daughter' with sad eyes.

"D...Danny...no, please...you can't leave...you can' t leave me..." Dani whispered, falling to her knees beside the bed and grabbing Danny's right arm gently. "Not now...not now...not after Jazz..." She whimpered softly, the tears falling again, this time more frequently.

'_I'm sorry, Danielle...I have to...I love you...as a daughter...'_—Danny winked a little—_'but I must die...Skulker will be so happy at the news. Tell him he can have my pelt. Tell Vlad that I forgive him for everything. Tell Ember that she should just tell Skulker that she wants to get back together with him.' _He chuckled weakly.

"No...don't...NO!" Dani stood up, staring in fear as Danny shut his icy blue eyes for the last time. The half-ghost's chest stopped rising and falling, and all his body's systems shut down within milliseconds.

**It was naïve of her...to think that he would always be there for her.**

Dani buried her face in the sheets, sobbing, not caring when the door opened for Jonathan 'John' Fenton and Lilith 'Lilly' Fenton, the son and daughter respectively of Daniel 'Danny' Fenton and Samantha 'Sam' Fenton-formerly-Manson to run in and join in her grief.

**It was naïve of her to think...her life would be normal after the death of Daniel James Fenton...**

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Danny was fifty-three in an homage to the fact that the show has fifty-three episodes, obviously. Just thought I should say that...

Vlad was in a wheelchair because of an 'incident'. The very same incident that both destroyed Desiree (and various other ghosts not mentioned) and killed Danny's parents; all three of these events are related..

...Also, Sam has already died (her death was mentioned subtly, too), as have probably Tucker, Jazz (who's death was also mentioned by Danielle) and some others. They have descendants, however, who will make an appearance if I made the story I mentioned in that above sentence actually happen.

More detail on the 'incident', in case you're wondering...it caused a disease that made humans begin dying at a younger age. People were just beginning to age to almost one-hundred years old, but the 'incident' caused the disease and now the maximum age is almost forty. Those above that age died quite quickly, by the way. Sam died when she was forty-seven (which was pretty old thanks to the disease), Jazz not too long before this one-shot (she lived even longer then Sam, as she died when she was almost fifty), while Tucker only lived until he was thirty-nine. Danny only lived longer because of his ghost powers, and even then, he died...

Man, I'm _depressed _now. Hm...if I do write a story that's a sequel to this, it'll be a little 'happier', though if I write a story that chronicles the 'incident', it will be even more depressing!

**Trivia: **Clockwork is the only ghost immune to the disease (Dani and Vlad being the only half-ghosts, with no humans so far being immune). In fact, I think the boldfaced 'it was naïve' sentences in this one-shot were all Clockwork, but that's up to you to decide...

...So...yeah.

This 'shot could lead to...I'm not sure. I might actually write another one-shot or something...or maybe even a chapter story of some kind, either explaining the 'incident' or what could happen after this 'shot.


End file.
